narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soga Clan
|image name=SogaC.png |unnamed clan=No |kanji=蘇我氏 |romaji=Soga uji |other= |affiliations=Shiogakure, Hanamura |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan,Sharingan,Mangekyō Sharingan |media=Manga }} Soga Clan (蘇我氏,Soga uji) is a clan residing within the underwater village of Shiogakure and is one of the three founding clans of Hanamura. History Founding The Soga in their early days were known to be a nomadic clan traveling from place to place, often being contracted by other clans for espionage and mercenary work. The clan continued their practices for many years before growing tired and settling within a set of recently discovered ruins of the coast of the northern land. Using the enhanced mental capabilities the clan studied the knowledge left with the ruins within to build up a city and protect their new home from others. Choosing to not enter the wars that plagued with land, the Soga began seeking out other ruins and gathering treasures from around the north; continuing to advance their home and knowledge. Their rapid growth drew the eyes of the several waring clans for set out to conquer the clan. Wising to remain free from the wars, the clan used a technique to split their village from the land and pushed it into the sea, away from the hands of others. Remaining in relative peace for the next few centuries, a massive cataclysm destroyed large amounts of the northern lands, and the village sank to the bottom of the ocean. The clan managing to survive thanks to the barriers set up to protect the village. Developing abilities to survive in their new home, had very dealing with the outside world and the conflicts of the northern lands. Only venturing out of the village when hunting one of their own or trading with their kin. This led to the Soga being forgotten by many that call the north home. Return Continuing their practice of near isolation for hundreds of years, the clan came in contact with serval destroyed ships that crashed into the barrier protecting the village. The elder of the village sent members of the clan to surface to find the cause of the destroyed ships. Saving a few of the individuals from the wreckages and bringing them to the village. The clan learned of the war going on in the eastern land and those attempting to flee, soon learning this was the second war to happen in the east. Feeling they lacked the knowledge of the other parts of the world and wanting to establish a foothold within the northern lands once more, they along with their kin created the village of Hanamura. From this new village they set out to further their knowledge and relationship with their kin. From Hanamura the would interact with the outside world and often send members to the eastern lands to study the individuals calling it home. This lead them to discovering more about their bloodline and ancestors. God Tree Their lives of semi solitude within Shiogakure was be broken as a result of the war in the east. The war leading the to rebirth of the God Tree who’s roots reached down, piercing the barrier of the village and ensuring them in cocoons. Upon being released from their bindings, with several individuals underwent a change and mutating while trapped. Receiving information from Hanamura they learned about the Shinju and the events of the war. Using this information allowed one member to finally complete his decades long project, leading to the birth of three entities. Abilities The Soga are descendants of the Kaiboku Clan, an ancient clan once ruling over the northern lands. Through the Kaiboku, the Soga inherited the their “mind”, granting them enhanced mental capabilities. Using their enhanced mental capabilities the Soga are known to be able to process information much faster then the standard individual and possess and better memory. With their enhanced mental abilities they have developed several techniques to help make use of them. One such being the ability to to speak using their minds and create a unique mindscape, similar to the ability used by the tailed beast. This allows them to operate with no verbal communication and over long distances when on missions. Along with this when together they are capable of producing a Hive Mind as well use one members body to form a Mind Hive. Unlike their kin that possesses kekkei Genkai that once belong to their ancestors, the Soga did not inherit any. Instead relying on their enhanced mental abilities to make up for this, by learning and developing many techniques. This rapid learning lead them to become well versed in the usage of Barrier Techniques. Unlike other clan they are know to have dual affinities, which most leaning toward and . Using their skills in water release to develop a technique to survive and move rapidly when underwater. Utilizing Yin release they are able to cast illusions and erase their presence from an area. Aside from these abilities they are known to be masters of espionage. While not originally possessing any natural Kekkei Genkai of their own, over the years they have gained access to two dōjutsu. The and the , two dōjutsu that originated from the and respectively. While not a dominant trait within the clan, if a member awakens either of the two they are taken in often by another with the same dōjutsu and trained to use the eyes effectively. Using the skills of the Byakugan the user is able to see the chakra points within a individuals body and can see in a near 360 degree range. User of the Byakugan are known to have a unique fighting style known as the Gentle Step, a movement that originated from the dances performed during festivals. Wielding of the Sharingan are able to see and mimic moments and preform various genjutsu as well as see chakra much like the Byakugan. Trivia * Due to the Byakugan and the Sharingan being a recessive trait within the clan. If awaken the individual is often setup with an arranged marriage with another that wields the eye. In order to increase the chances of their offspring awakening it. Also See * Mōri Clan * Asahina Clan